1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a projector type vehicle headlamp that includes a movable shade.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-110895 (JP 2009-110895 A) describes a projector type vehicle headlamp configured such that a light distribution pattern is able to be changed by having a shade that forms a cutoff line be movable.
A driving source that drives the movable shade generates heat when driving the movable shade. In the projector type vehicle headlamp described in JP 2009-110895 A, no means for cooling the heated driving source is provided, so operation of the movable shade may be affected by heat trapped in the driving source.